Carolling on the Argo II
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: For fading colors. Christmas day with Greeks and Romans and Leo begins singing on the Argo II, so why do the others join in?


**So, I got inspired to write a Christmas fic last night and because Andie(fading colors) wasn't part of the Secret Santa fic exchange, because she was hosting it. I'm sorry this sucks, I came up with most of the lyrics last night and I think I was out of tune with the real song. But c'est la vie. I wrote this just now but I'm going down my mum's for Christmas so please excuse that this is rushed, I couldn't do it last night.**

**For Andie, Merry Christmas!  
**

**As always, I don't own PJO or it's characters.  
**

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View:

It was Christmas morning and the Argo II was docked above the Twelve legion, Camp Half Blood was spending the mortal holiday with our Roman family, everyone was awake and scrambling to get ready to exchange hastily bought and wrapped presents for family and friends. I had just finished putting all my presents into a bag to carry to the camp when I heard a faint song begin.

"_I wish you a merry Christmas._" I followed the noise out of my room and past the other slightly overcrowded rooms up to the deck where Percy, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Jason were all standing around the control room door. I suspected Jason, Frank and Hazel had come to wake us up.

"What's going on?" I whispered to the other five, Piper smiled secretively.

"_I wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy Argo II._" I almost laughed when I heard the last line, only Leo would sing a Christmas carol and change the words to fit his song.

"Leo's singing?" I whisper-asked, Frank nodded amused, Percy smiled as I stood next to him.

"Should we join in?" Hazel asked, we all looked at her. "Surprise him?" She added on, seeing our looks, I smiled, that was a great plan.

"Okay, but we have to improvise. If I point to you, sing." I instructed.

"The first thing that comes to mind?" Percy asked, I nodded, I knew Percy couldn't sing, the Apollo children were the best at music.

"Lets do this." Jason finalised, we waited for Leo to start-up a new song and we weren't disappointed.

"_Jingle bells,_

_Gaia smells,_

_Leo all the way._" I busted open the door and joined in.

"_Percy drools!_" Leo turned around shocked, he was wearing a red and green elf costume, complete with hat and shoes.

"_Reyna rules._" Jason, Frank and Hazel chorused as they strolled in, their eyes bugged out when they saw Leo.

"_And Piper saved the day!_" Piper sung as she cheerfully skipped in, Percy entered behind her, and they both had to cover their mouths to stop laughter from escaping.

"HEY!" Leo shouted, I grinned at him and placed my arms like a conductor as Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Piper got into place like a choir.

"_Jingle bells_." They began, I smiled and pointed at Frank, who was next to Percy.

"_Ares smells!_" Percy sung off-key, Frank gave him a look, and I rolled my eyes, Clarisse was going to kill him. I pointed at Hazel.

"_Jason ran away..._" I looked at where Jason had stood to see him leaving the door, slamming it behind him.

"_Percy's dead._" Piper sung before I could point at her.

"_So is Ted._" Leo agreed, I shook my head, Clarisse and Ted; son of Mars had probably got into an argument, again.

"_Do we have to sing today?_" Frank sang, I smiled and gestured to my impromptu choir.

"HEY!" We all shouted.

"Nice. Thanks for the free concert." Leo said, we all bowed for him.

"You're welcome, now hurry and get ready." I ushered him, we all broke ranks and made our way to our rooms, when I entered mine I found the other girls that were sharing a room with me rolling up their sleeping bags, like I had done.

"Merry Christmas." We began wishing each other.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you hated this, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I should have something for the New Year, I shall begin working on that soon. But I don't get a lot of computer time, but I'll try my best. Have a great day guys, I hope you get all you wished for and are having a great time.**

**Peace, Love... still no snow here.  
**

**Love always, Jeyna. X  
**


End file.
